My very own best friend: Bloo's birth
by Nenilein
Summary: Mac is 3 years old, bullied by his older brother and lonely. At least, until he creates his very own imaginary friend, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Meant to be a prequel to the series. Involves a Side-plot with Frankie, Madam Foster, Mr. Herriman, Goo and others
1. Wishing for someone

--------------------------------------

_Well hello, I'm Nenilein, 17 years old, austrian, and just love writting. From time to time, I feel the strange urge to write cartoon-fanfictions, even though I'm actually more of a Manga/Anime girl. But Foster's home is one of the best Cartoons I've seen in a while and I just had to write about it. The story is mainly about Mac creating and befriending Bloo, but also involving a little side-plot with 17-years old Frankie Foster._

_I tried to stay in-character as much as possible, but I had to make 3-years old Mac very whiny and kind of a wimp to justify his reasons of creating Bloo. Don't worry, he'll be pretty much the Mac we know by the end of the story. _

_I hope you enjoy reading. ^^_

_--------------------------------------  
_

In the corner.

There was no backing of any further than this.

He was in the corner.

„Now, hand it over!"

„B-but Terrance…"

Mac squeezed the thing against his cheest.

„I… I made it a-all by myself… I wanted Mom to…"

„Hand it over!"

The thing was a fantasy-animal, made of clay, almost to big for Mac to carry.

That, on the other hand, didn't mean that it was especially big. Mac was the one who was tiny.

A little boy, just turned 3.

Little. Shy. Afraid.

And Terrance just kept coming closer.

„Uhmm.. Uhh… Hey!-"

Finally, Terrance just snatched the sculpture out of Mac's hands.

„Gottcha."

„T-Terrance…. Give it back. Please!"

„What's that even supposed to be? A buttugly… ugly thing?"

Mac tried to get his possesion back, but Terrance just kept pushing him away in a pretty violant manner.

Mac's eyes became all wet.

„Why are you doing this, Terrance--?"

Seeing his little brother that miserable, Terrance just started to laugh at him:

„Oh, you aren't crying, are ya, twerp? You're such a baby!

Now, just watch."

Terrance rose his arm with Mac's clay-sculpture in it. Mac shrieked. He knew what his brother was going to do now:

„NO! Terrance, please not, it took me so long, please don't—I'll do every—„

CRASH.

Terrance laughed:

„Oh sorry, were you saying anything? I just wasn't listening at all, because trashing your stuff is way to much fun! HAHAHA!"

Mac said nothing. He just kneeled down over what used to be his hard work.

He just wanted to show his mother, what he could already do. Now he could only show her shattered pieces.

Why? What did he do wrong?...

„Aww, weeping little Baby!"

Terrance was right… Mac was crying. But it was less because of the statue, than…

„Ah!"

Suddenly, Terrance pulled Mac up on his shirt. He fixated his little brothers eyes.

Mac tried to find his voice again… he just had to say something, but..

„T-Terrance…. Mom wouldn't like this, because.. because she…. And Dad, he always…. I…"

Terrance just rolled his eyes and shock him:

„AH!"

„OK, now, listen up, twerp, and better listen good! If you don't want this to happen to everything else in your room as well, you're better not telling Mom a single word of this!"

„B-But… You wouldn't…"

„OH, I would, I promise! Muwhahaha!"

He just threw Mac back into the corner of the room and went away.

„Not.

A Word!"

Terrance turned the light of and slammed the door behind him.

Mac could hear a clicking noise.

Terrance had locked the door. Again.

Which means, he would only unlock it when Mom comes home. Which means, that their mother would find Mac, and just Mac in the living room, along with this mess of broken clay.

„This isn't fair…"

Mac cowered in his corner:

„Why can't Terrance be nice to me? Why can't he just leave me alone? I wish Dad was still here… when he was around, he and Mom would always care for both of us… But now, Mom's always gone. I'm always alone with Terrance! And he's so mean…

..I'm always alone…"

In the darkness of the closed room, Mac took one of the clay-pieces and though aloud:

„If… If there was just someone with me… Someone, who's not that afraid of Terrance… Someone, who would just tell him to go away…Then…"

Mac stood up.

His knees hurt. Terrance gave him a though beating.

Mac went up to the window and pulled the certains aside. The stars were shining brightly beyond it.

„I…

All I want is… a friend. Someone, who is more coinfident than me. Someone, who's a little „stronger" than me. Someone, who's not afraid of doing something he wants to do. Someone…

Someone who can show me what it's like to be not so… lonely..."

Mac closed his eyes.

He could see him clearly now. His very own friend… Yes, that was, what he should be like…

„It would be so great, if someone like that was really here…"

„I am here!"

„HUH?"

Mac turned around. It was dark still dark in the room and he couldn't see a thing. He just thought, he heard a voice. A voice, he never heard before, and yet it sounded familiar.

„Err… is somebody there?"

„Geez, it's dark in here! Where's this stupid swi—Aha!"

Mac backed off a bit, as the lights in the room turned on suddenly, blinding him momentarily.

When he opened his eyes again and look in front of him, there was…

Something.

_--------------_

_Yeah, I admitt, the part with Mac wishing for a friend is pretty much from Lilo&Stitch. Sorry about that, but it seemed to fit so good. At least I didn't make him wish for an angel. *shrugs*._

_Yes, more is coming soon, and yes, it becomes less corny and more Foster's-like. ;-)  
_


	2. A Bloo suprise

_Well, here am I again with chapter two, and, as I promised, less Mac whining, more Bloo fun. ;-)_

_Also Frankie's side-plot starts with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^ I'm happy to read every critique you might have._

_And now, just enjoy the story._

_Nenilein. ^^ _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Something.

Yeah, that was the best way, to describe it.

A blue, somewhat cute

Something.

With a face.

And „Something" was waving at Mac:

„Hi, pal!"

„WOAH!"

Mac jumped up and did a step backward:

„W-Who… W-What… are you?..."

The Something gave Mac an annoyed look:

„Is that a way to greet your new friend? Sheesh…"

„F-Friend?"

Mac looked closer now:

„..Hey.. Wait a moment! You seem... familiar!"

„Well, duh, maybe that's because YOU made me up?"

„I… I made you up?"

"Of course you did! I'm your imaginary friend!"

Suddenly, Mac's initial shock was completly gone. Curiousity kicked in.

„Wait- So…you mean…I... I've got an imaginary friend now?!"

Mac's eyes lit up. He knew about those "imaginary friends". Other kids had them as well. They were people who were always there for you. At least that's what he always heard other kids say.

The imaginary friend smiled:

„OK, since you don't really seem to get how it works, I'll give you a quick overview!

Well, some minutes ago, you, the little, sad, lonely kid wished for some cool friend to keep you company. And here I am, ready to be cool and keep you company!"

„You're the one, I wished for?! WOW!"

Mac gasped.

„This is so awesome!! A-A-…. I'm Mac."

„Yeah, I know.", answered the imaginary friend.

„Pretty unusual name, huh?"

Mac blushed a bit:

„Yes.. My mother named me like this, because she liked „Macarius", but it was to long, so… hehe…"

„Well, I think it's cool."

„You do?!"

„Yes! I mean, you can make way cool puns with it, like, „Mac-a-Lacka", or „Mac-Attack"!"

Mac laughed:

„Hey, you're funny! I already like you!"

The imaginary friends smiled proudly.

„Oh, that was nothing. If you liked this, then watch THIS!"

Suddenly, he started dancing.

Mac laughed loudly:

„Hahaha! You're great!"

„Yeah, I know, thank you!"

„Soooo… what's your name?"

The friend abruptly stopped his dance. A puzzeled look covered his face instead as he started thinking:

„Hmmm… Well, you just made me up, so I guess I don't have a name yet!"

„Really? You want me to give you one?"

„Of course! But make it a special one, that fits my uniqueness, OK?"

„All right! Uhhm…"

Mac looked at his new friend really closely:

„Errmm… How about the… errmm… Blue…. Thing?"

„Uh.. what?"

The friend looked at him in a disappointed way:

„Sorry, but seriously, „The Blue Thing?" This ist he best you've got? You made up ME, but the best name you can come up with is „The Blue Thing?" Oh, come on!"

„OK, OK, errmmm…"

Mac thought really hard:

„Ah, I got it!"

He looked proud:

„OK, listen! From this moment on, you're name is…."

„Yes, yes?"

„Blooregard Q. Kazoo!"

A short silence.

Until the friend broke it:

„Wooow…."

„You… like it?"

„No, No, not like it."

„Aww…"

„I LOVE it!"

Mac happily rose his head:

„You do?"

„Yes! It's just great! I mean, it's got everything, the pun, the awesomeness and even a middle- By the way, what does the „Q" stand for?"

„Nothing. Just thought it would fit."

„AWESOME!"

Newly named Blooregard jumped up:

„Well what are we still doing here?"

He ran twowards the door:

„Let's go out and have some fun together!"

„We can't. My brother Terrance locked the door, Bloo."

„ „Bloo"?"

„Well, short for „Blooregard"."

„You're just genius."

„He he…Thanks."

„And who does that Terrance think he is to just lock us in here?!"

„Not „us". Me. He did it, before you were there."

„Details, Details…"

„He wants Mom to be mad at me."

„Mad at you? For what? Beeing creative?"

„Well… sort of…"

Mac pointed at the brooken pieces of clay.

„What's that?"

„My sculpture."

„Uhhmm…"

„Before Terrance crashed it."

„That's uncool!"

„Yeah."

„That guy's a jerk, isn't he!"

„Uhh… I guess so…"

„No, no, NO!"

Bloo looked at Mac directly.

„Not „I guess so"! You sound like a 3-years old, Mac!"

„I am 3…"

„See? You're not getting anywhere like this!

Now, just say it like me:

„Terrance is a big fat jerk and he deserves double payback!""

„But Bloo… He's my brother… And Mom is so gonna get…"

„Get mad at you? Well…."

Bloo pointed at the mess on the floor.

„Who much madder can she get?"

„B-But Terrance is 8! He's much bigger than me and I'm locked up in here…"

„Well, bigger than YOU, but WE

a) outnumber him and

b) there's no door in the world that could stop BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO!

...God, I freakin' love this name!"

„What?! You're not going to crush the door, are you? Because Mom is—„

„Relax, kid, relax."

Bloo pointed at the window.

It wasn't sealed in any way.

Mac slapped his hand into his face:

„Of course… Why didn't I--?"

„Well, that's what you've got me for now! Come on!"

Mac nodded and followed Bloo, who helped him getting up the window,

The two of them escaped.

"I wonder what takes Mom so long...", asked Mac himself quietly.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, the answer to Mac's question was standing in a straight row, unable to drive over the street-crossing.

Mac's mother sighed as she turned of the motor. This was going to take a while.

"Oh my.... I hate traffic-jams. I hope the boys are alright.... What the heck is taking that bus over there so long?"

Said bus had already failed to pass the crossing at at least 4 green lights, while the hoots and screams of the drivers behind it were getting louder and louder.

"Grandma, just ... give me.... the map!"

The one driving the bus was a 17-years old red-head, who was sweating over the sight of the long colone of cars behind her.

An older woman was sitting next to her, reading a large city-map.

"Do you want to get your license, or not, Frankie?!"

"Yes, but the way is—"

"Then let me READ!"

A man from the back-rows started to talk:

"Mam', as the driving-instructure, I seriously think it would be the best if your granddaughter would read the map by herse—"

"Ooohhh, just SHUT UP!"

The gigantic bunny with monocle next to him nodded:

"If Madam Foster wishes to study the map, it is for the best to let her study the map."

"There you go, Funny Bunny!"

"But--- The traffic-lights..."

"Grandma, you.... ARGHHH!!"

The red-head slammed her head against the steering wheel, almost breaking out into tears. There goes her chance to finally get the license and be independent of her crazy Grandma and that---- bunny.

Meanwhile, a few miles away.

„So, now just getting inside again!"

Bloo tried to open the door, but it wouldn't work.

„Mom always locks the door, when she's away.", said Mac.

„But don't worry, there's a key under the doormat."

He took the key and opened.

Mac carefully stretched his head to look inside.

Terrance wasn't in sight and the door to his room was closed.

„The air is clean.", said Mac. „Come!"

The two of them went inside.

"Well, so... this is where we live.", stated Mac. "I mean, you've seen the living room before but this... you know... the rest."

Bloo just let his eyes wander over the place:

"OK... And where's our room?"

"Oh, yeah, just follow me! But be quiet, please. I don't want Terrance to realize that I'm out of the living room."

Bloo rolled his eyes:

"Oh please, what's he gonna do if? Play soccer with your head?"

"If I'm lucky."

"Why are you so afraid of that guy? If he's just half as stupid as you described him even a monkey could easily outsmart him!"

"...Possible?"

"Seriously, Have you ever actually tried to stand up to him?"

"No, and, to be honest, I don't really wanna find out what happens if I do."

"Scaredy Cat..."

"You wanna see my room or not?", asked Mac, already slightly annoyed.

"OK, OK, I'm coming!", Bloo followed Mac. "I'm just making you some good suggestions!"

"You mean 'suicidial' suggestions..."

"Kid, you're seriously overdoing it. How do you want to know how low your chances are, if you don't even try it?"

Mac sighed:

"You make it sound so easy..."


	3. Of actionfigures and celebrities

_Oh, 2 chapters on one day? I am dilligent!^^ Anyhow, Chapter 3 is here, focusing on Mac and Bloo comeing to know each other a bit better!^^ Also, Frankie's troublesome driving-test is not over yet! How many more obstacles will she have to face? O.O Don't miss it!_

_And, most of all, enjoy reading! ;-)  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well... There is it. My room.", Mac told Bloo "Pretty small, but, well... My room."

"Cool!"

Bloo ran off:

"You've got videogames! Come on, let's play!"

Mac quickly ran after him:

"Err, no Bloo! We can't! Mom says, "no videogames after 6pm"."

"What?! WHY?!"

"It's not good for me to play that much."

"How about watching TV?"

"Nope."

Bloo almost freaked out:

"Oh, come on, how can you even consider following such a stupid rule, if you got such awesome games as......... "Billy Bolly's ABC funhouse"?!"

Bloo stared at the catridge in disbelieve.

"But.. Where are the good games?!"

Mac sighed:

"There used to be more, but Terrance took the rest with him, when he moved into his own room."

He pointed at the upper one of the etage-beds.

"This used to be his."

"You two shared a room?", asked Bloo "If you hate him so much, how did you stand it?"

"I don't know. I was just two.", answered Mac.

"So... the upper bed is free?"

Mac nodded.

"Can I have it?!"

"Sure, why not? What's mine is yours."

"ALRIGHT!"

Whitout waiting a single moment more, Bloo rushed up the ledder and started jumping on his new bed:

"My.... very.... own.... BED!"

"Bloo, stop it!!", said Mac quickly. "Mom says, no jumping on the beds!!"

"Well, and I say:JUMPING RULES!"

"She's gonna ground me if she finds out!"

"Yes, and that means beeing locked into your room to JUMP SOME MORE ON THE BED! WOOHOO!!"

"And what if Terrance hears you?!?!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh...", Bloo climbed down the bed:

"Is beeing a killjoy so much fun, or what?"

"I'm not beeing a killjoy! I just don't wanna get into trouble!"

"But, from what you told me, Terrance get's you into trouble all the time anyhow, so what's the point trying to avoid it?"

"I.. just don't want to make Mom angry...", Mac stated. "But... we can play with action-figures, if you want!"

"Hey, that's more like it!"

Bloo sat down on the floor:

"OK, come on, gimme gimme!"

Mac laughed:

"Alright! I take this one... and you pick one of those!

He showed Bloo a set of several action figures and he choose one.

They started playing.

Mac started:

"Meep, Meep, I AM ROBO TERROR FROM PLANET JIJAG, I AM THE MOST FEARED PERSON IN THE GALAXY!"

Bloo joined in:

"BUT I AM MEGALOMAXIMO, I AM THE MOST FEARED PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

"Not if I use my super-laser to penetrate your armor!"

"HA! My armor, OK, but my invincibility-force-field can't be penetrated by any stupid lasers!"

"No, but by my sword of power!"

"Sword of power? HA! FEAR MY DOOMSDAY GUN!"

"Oh no, it's the feared doomsday-ray! What shall I do now? Maybe use my DOOMSDAY RAY!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well I got a DOOMSDAY DEVICE!"

"I got a Doomsday Blade!"

"Doomsday Canon!"

"Doomsday Factory!

The two of them continued this, until they both started laughing loudly and rolling on the floor.

Mac grinned:

"Wow, I never thought playing with action-figures could make that much fun!"

"Yeah, that was awesome! Mac, I admit, I wasn't sure if playing with you could really be fun, because of all the rules you follow and stuff.

But man, when we were playing just now, you were completly different!"

"I was?", asked Mac puzzled.

"Yeah, much more relaxed and coinfident! I like you WAY better that way! Why aren't you like this all the time?"

Mac sighed:

"I already told you, I don't want to---"

"—get into trouble, yes, yes, I already know. But we could have so much more fun than that, if you would just quit chanting that all over the time! It's easy, really!"

"OK, let's say Mom wouldn't find out. Terrance would. And he would tell Mom. Big time."

"Then let me toast this guy!!"

"Are you crazy?! You have no idea how strong he is, do you?!"

„Oh, I can handle this jerk! Just watch me! DID YOU HEAR, TERRANCE? WATCH ME!", shouted Bloo, mimicing boxing while saying it.

„Pss, Pss, Bloo, not that loud! Terrance might hear you! If he sees that I made myself an imaginary friend, he's sure gonna hurt you, just like the sculpture! I don't want that!"

„Oh, he shall just try to even touch me! I'll give him a taste of his own medicine!"

„you're just 3 feet and almost… shapeless and he's 4 1/2 feet tall and pretty strong!"

„And brainless! A sever weakpoint, if you ask me!"

„NO! I don't want you to get in trouble with him too!"

„Didn't you want somebody, who's ‚not' afraid?"

„Yes, but… You…."

A grumbeling noise interupted them.

It came from Bloo's stomach.

„Uhh… I'm kinda hungry."

„Imaginary friends need to eat?", asked Mac surprised.

„Looks like it.", answered Bloo. „Now, where's the kitchen?"

„This way."

Mac was relieved that this conversation came to such an abrupt end.

He didn't Terrance to hurt his new friend.

No, never.

*

Meanwhile, the 17 year-old red-head a completly different problems.

*

10 times.

They missed the green light...

10.

TIMES.

The yells and hoots got louder and louder every second. The girl was on the edge to eighter start crying or go berserk, while her grandmother kept yelling back at the people in the cars behind them:

"BE QUIET, EVERYBODY! I'M TRYING TO READ!"

"Grandma, STOP IT! You'll never find our location on this map! Please, I beg you by heavens sweet mercy, just let me drive on by the next green light, please, please, PLEASE!!!"

"Miss Francis, how dare you to question Madam Foster's map-reading skills! You should be ashamed of yourself, I say!", told her the rabbit in the backrow, but the driving-instructor seemed to have another opinion:

"No, she's got a point! She's got a point! Mam' please, for heaven's sake, give Francis the map!!"

"NO! I almost got it! Just wait until I...."

Frankie couldn't take it anymore and finally snatched the map out of her grandmother's hands...

To make a stunning revelation:

"Wait a minute... That's not a city map of our town! It's a celebrity-map from hollywood!"

Madam Foster's seemed pretty surprised:

"Oh... Well, that explains why my eyes kept crossing "Tom Cruise"'s mansion..."

"OK, THAT DOES IT!"

As the light just turned green, Frankie hit the gas-pedal, while the people behind her broke out into a hallelula-chorus.


	4. Double Hyperactivity!

_Hi, it's me again. ^^_

_Everybody who reed the story till here, I really thank you a lot! When it comes to writting, my main-goal it to be able to share my fantasy with others and even manage to make them smile. (One of the reasons I like Foster's so much. You can show everyone your imagination, just by letting i come to life!) Well, anyhow, this chapter explores one of Mac's greatest... errm.... well, I' not sure if you could call it a "flaw", but... I don't wanna spoilt it, so just let us call it "His problem". ^^;_

_Otherwise, another character of the shows regular cast appears in the "Frankie's quest for the license of driving"-sideplot. _

_She's popular, often get's paired with another character from the show and is known for beeing a bit annoying. Can you guess who it is? Anyhow, it won't be her last appearance in this fanfiction!^^_

_Wow, now this was way to much introduction for one chapter... I should just let you read it now!^^_

_Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, what's this?"

Bloo grabbed something from the table.

"Can you eat that?"

"Bloo, no, that's the knife!"

Mac took it away from him quickly.

"Hey!"

"Mom always says, that I have to be careful with the knife! You can easily hurt yourself with a knife!"

Mac carefully put the sharp kitchen-utensil away:

"Hey. How come you know about Videogames and Action-figures but have no clue what a knife is?!"

Bloo shruged:

"I don't know. You're the one who thought me up."

"What has that to do with not knowing about knifes?"

"Could we please close this topic? I'm hungry! Now, where's the food?"

"In the fridge."

"Huh?"

"The white thing with the door."

"Ah!"

Bloo ran of to the Fridge and opened it:

"Wow! It's cold inside! How does it do that?"

"Something is circulating inside, I think."

"I don't see anything circulating..."

Bloo looked around inside the fridge curiously.

"Hello? Anyone circulating inside here?.... Anything edible inside here?!"

"Bloo, don't leave the door open that long!", said Mac quickly. "Mom always says---"  
"Mom, Mom, Mom! Is that all you can say? Man! I just want something to eat and don't know, where it is!"

"But it's all over there! Everything in the fridge is food!"

"Oh!"

Bloo stretched his arms inside and took everything out.

"Bloo!!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"But that food is not just for you! It's for Mom, Terrance and me as well!"

"What, you insist on feeding that jerk?"

"Put it back and take less!"

"Sheesh..."

"And close the door!"

"Yes, my liege!"

Bloo took less, but not few, out of the frigde, slammed the door (which made Mac afraid that Terrance might have heard it) and put the food on the table.

"Dinner Time, Mac!"

Bloo quickly reached out and stuffed a lots of thing just in his mouth,

Mac thought how strange it was, that he didn't know about knifes or fridges, or even the food inside fridges, but seemed to understand that packaging wasn't edible imedientally, as he removed it first. Nevertheless, Bloo ate without Fork and Knife, may it be a lack of knowledge or a lack of manner.

"Wow, that sweet stuff is great!", exclaimed Bloo suddenly.

"Wanna try some, Mac?"

He showed him a plate, with...

Oh no.

Mac gulped.

Cake.

How come this was even in the fridge?

Mom never put cake in the fridge.

Nervously, he tried to utter:

"Errrm... no thank you... I just had dinner...uhhm..."

"Hey, don't tell me, you're afraid of.... what's that?"

"Cake."

"Oh. Is it poisoned?"

"No."

"Then, why are you afraid of cake?"

"I am not afraid of cake, it's just... errm..."

Bloo started teasing Mac:

"Oh, come on! Look at Cake! Doesn't cake look delicious? And can't you hear him? I hear him loud and clear! And he says:

"Eat me, Mac, eat me!""

Mac went a few steps backward. He was sweating:

"No, sorry, Bloo, but I really can't....."

But Bloo seemed to be obsessed with making Mac try some cake all of the sudden, maybe out curiousity of why he didn't want to:

"Oh, come!!"

He came closer with the cake.

Mac shock his head:

"NO, Please,Bloo, you don't—UHM."

Mac had to stop talking.

Bloo took a little piece of cake (on a fork, all of the sudden) and stuffed it into Mac's mouth.

He tried to spit it out, but the swallow-reflex was faster.

The Cake was down. Along with all it contained.

Eggs, Milk, Wheat....

Sugar.

Energy-loaden, unaturally high concentrated

Sugar.

This was the moment, when Mac's conciousness was seemingly drowned in a rush of newly unleashed, strange energies, as his active consceivement of Bloo blured into a fantastic, yet nonsensical view.

"See Mac, you're smiling! Didn't I tell you it does taste great? Boy, and you didn't want to eat any--- Mac?"

Bloo waved his arm around in front of Mac's face, which had frozen in a strangly smiling position.

"Mac? Pal? You're there?

"Sssssuuu......"

"Sue? Whom?"

"Ssssuuuu.....gaarrrr..."

Right now, Bloo realized that something was WRONG. Very wrong.

"Errmm.... Mac? Are you feeling alright? Do you need some water?"  
"Noooo...... Me.... want.....

SUGAR!!!111one11eleven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without any warning, Mac just jumped up and ran around through the kitchen, as if someone was chasing him with a chain-saw. He started a rather creepy chanting of:

"SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, WANT SUGAR!!"

"Mac, calm down! I thought you didn't want your brother to notice us!"

But Mac – at least the part of him you could call "Mac"- couldn't hear him. He was locked into a colourful cage made of halucinations of strawberry-shortcakes, cotton candy and Bubble Gum with cherry flavour.

Mac jumped onto everything in the kitched, throwing down all that didn't look remotely edible, crashing a lot in the process.

Finally, he spoted the cake on the table.

"SSSSSUGAR!", he exclaimed happily-creepy, jumping out of the sink (which he jumped in just a split second before).

Bloo realized, what he was going to do and quickly grabbed the cake:

"Oh no, you had enough, mate!"

"Give Mac Sugar!!!"

"Look, I now understand why you didn't want any cake, and I know, it was a stupid idea!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

"What you need right now is to CLAM DOWN, OK?!"

"NOT OK!"

Bloo sighed:

"OK, I'm really sorry for this, Mac, but.... CATCH!"

Bloo threw the cake against a cupboard. Mac jumped after it:

"SUGAR!"

With a loud sound, Mac crashed against the cupboard and fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, back on the street...

"Finally, no more disturbance... No more crossings... NO MORE TRAFFIC LIGHTS! HAHA!"

Frankie felt almost like celebrating. The hardest part of the way was behind her now. Soon, she'd be owner of a licence... Finally, her OWN license!

Then she could make the Field trips with the friends where SHE wanted, not THE BUNNY. Then she could buy the food where SHE wanted, not THE BUNNY.

Then she'd be a step nearer to freedom from THE BUNNY.

"Miss Francis, since when are you prefering to talk to yourself aloud and in 3rd person? And, most of all, I personally prefer to be refered to as a "rabbit"!"

"Oh, just shut up, BUNNY!"

Frankie took a turn right, not knowing what would be waiting behind the corner...

"Mommy, Daddy, you know what'd be cool, so cool, so so soooo cool if it really was, like really really real, Mommy, Daddy!?!?"

The mother smiled at her little girl:

"Just tell me, Goo Goo! Just tell your mother what'd be so great!"

The father agreed:

"Yes! Let your imagination FLY! Fly, like a butterfly!!"

"Yeah, butterfly! Butterfly would be cute, and great, but it has to be, err.... rainbow coloured!... No, no, tri-colour! Like a traffic-light! Oh, no, no, it IS a traffic-light! A traffic-light butterfly with....errr.... a police-officer, so nobody would ignore it, because it is a butterfly, because it REALLY is a traffic-light! A big, great butterfly with traffic-lights on his back and his best friend, the police-officer...ehhhh....ehhhh....ehhhhh.... Johnny!!!!"

"You are such a creative little girl, Goo Goo!"

"Thank's Mommy!"

With a small sound, said butterfly and police-officer appeared just before...

You can guess who.

Madam Foster looked puzzled:

"Strange... I didn't know there were traffic lights here!"

"Grandma, that aren't traffic light's, it's an imaginary friend, who looks like one... and a butterfly for some strange reasons... uhh, never mind!"

Frankie wanted to just drive on, as suddenly, she heard a whistle.

A police-officer stoped her:

"HALT! Didn't you see the traffic lights were red?"  
Frankie rolled her eyes:

"Oh please, that are not real traffic lights!"

"Well, Johnny's notebook here says something different, you... traffic-law-breaker!"

"What—But..."

Suddenly, Frankie heard scribeling noises from behind her.

The Driving-instructor was writting something in his own notebook.

Frankie was just stunned:

"Please, tell me you're not writting this down too!"

"Of course I am. This my job!"

"B-Bu... But this traffic-lights are not legitimate!!! That's an imaginary butterfly with lights on his back! You can't really tell me, that this, seriously, counts!"

"My notebook says something different! And now, it's green. Would you please continue driving?"

In disbelieve, Frankie turned her head at the street again and drove on.

"Tse, Tse, Tse, Miss Francis, how could you!", was THE BUNNYs statement.

Once again, Frankie felt like crying.

And a certain kid's mother was starting to lose her patients on this bus before her, that just kept stoping for no apparent reason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isn't it strange, how Bloo didn't know about Hiccups in the episode „Hiccyburp"? I used this as basis for his „state of knowledge" here. He knows certain things, but not about others. Maybe it has something to do with what was on Mac's subconcious mind when he created him, I don't know. ^^;_

_Oh, poor Mac.  
Yeah, I just had to feed him Sugar. He has been good, little boy for all of this fanfiction now, so I wanted him to fffffffffffffffffffreak out! YAHOO!_

_Don't worry, he'll back to normal by the next chapter and have no Gollum-like hang-over like in „Partying is such a sweet soiree". Bloo didn't give him that much cake. ;-)_

_Goo is five years old here, by the way. I think, that's the most logical, since she's obviously bigger than Mac. I always guessed her to be around the age of 10 in the series. Yeah, I made her parents stupid on purpose. Everybody who would seriously call their poor child "Goo Goo Ga Ga" has to be stupid. Here in austria, there's even a law against such names.  
_

_By the way, can you guess, why this chapter's name is „Double Hyperactivity!!!!"? _

_It's because Mac's hyperactiv from sugar and because Goo is… well, ALWAYS hyperactiv, so it's double! Xp_

_Yeah, I know, lame. XD_


	5. And everything that could go wrong

_Wow 8 reviews? I'm seriously feeling flattered!^^ Thank you all so much. I'll try to keep up the good work till the end of the fanfic! (Which won't be that hard, since I haven't got any tests or exams or the likes in the next few weeks. _

_I'm just glad, so many people like it!^^_

_I'm having another Foster's story in my head right now, but I'm not sure if I'll write it, because I'm also working on a storyline for a homemade videogame AND one for a Manga, I've been planing on for one year, right now, so I'm kind of booked. ^^;_

_It wouldn't be the first time I would abando a good Fanfic-storyline. This has already happened to many of german fanfictions as well._

_Alas, poor story-lines..._

_Ah, however, the other story in my head would be about Mac, waking up one morning and finding himself in a world, where Imaginary friends aren't real._

_Drama ensures._

_But this author's note is already WAAAAAY to long!^^_

_Just have fun reading my newest chapter! ;-)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mac was lying on the kitchen-floor,moveless.

The hit "head-against-cupboard" had been pretty... hard.

Bloo went up to him:

"Mac?.....

.....

Are you dead?"

No response.

Bloo freaked out:

"ARGHH!"

He started shaking Mac's shoulders:

"Please, tell me that I didn't kill you, cause it would pretty much be a new record-time for loosing your creator on the very first day, and that's BAD!!!"

"Uhhhghh...."

Mac started to move again.

"My... head..."

Bloo sighed:

"Wheew! Thank Goodness..."

Just then, a voice from outside reached them:

"Hey, what's going on in there!?"

Terrance slamed the door open and let his eyes wander through the room:

Stained walls, stained floor, broken dishes, spilled food all over the room...

And in the middle of all this, with a bruised head and dizzy move-patern, his little brother was sitting, trying to regain his conciousness.

Terrance smiled:

"Oh, oh, oh! Look what little Maci did do!"

"Uhh... Terrance..?.... HUH?!"

Mac finally came to his senses and realized, that he was sitting in a destoried kitchen.

The next moment, he also realized, that it wasn't Terrance, who destories the kitchen. It was he himself.

Mac was completly shocked.

He destoried the kitchen.

Sugar-rush or not, this was terrible.

Terrance went up to him:

"And I didn't even have to do anything! OK, I have no idea, how you got out of the living room, but, boy, how nice of you to do all the work for me, lil' Bro! ... And what have we got here on your cheek, ha? Is that cake? Oh, Mom is so gonna ground you, if she finds out you ate sugar and did this!"

"But... But... It was in the fridge..... and.... I.... B-Bloo...."

"Yes, I would feel Blue too, if I was in your place now! How much does it suck to be you, twerp? How much, How much!?"

"T-Terrance..."

"What a jerk!"

It wasn't Mac who said this last sentence. But Terrance sure thought it was him.

"Sooo, you think, I'm a jerk?"

"N-No, It wasn't..."

"Well, if I am such a jerk, I might as well do THIS!"

Terrance punched Mac into the face very hard.

"HAHAHA! Mom is comeing home soon! Oh, this is gonna be so great!"

Terrance once again slammed the door after him, leaving Mac alone in the kitchen again.

Alone, except for....

"..Mac?"

Mac was cowering on the ground again, crying.

Bloo came out of his hiding place under the sink and appraoched the little Boy:

"...Mac.... I..."

But Mac turned his head away:

"Do you see now, why I always do, what they tell me to?"

"Mac, I'm..."

"Doing what the others want from you keeps you out of trouble... or, at least, out of more of it... I should have thought about this, before I started pitying myself...."

"But... that's why you've got me now! If you just let me, I'll show Terrance!! I can help you to make stop treathing you like trash! Just trust me! And I'll...

I'll make up for everything, I promise! I did a great mistake by feeding you sugar, but I didn't know any better and it won't happen again! From now on, I'll listen to you, please! Give me chance!"

"..A chance for what? Getting yourself into trouble as well?"

"But... I thought you wanted a friend to go through that with you?"

Mac finnaly turned around again and looked at Bloo:

"Yes... but...

...You know..."

He sighed:

"Now I get, why I made you... I'm to weak to do anything myself, so I wanted someone to do it for me. I wished for a friend, who's everything, I'm not... So he could do all the stuff I could never do, not just help me doing it, but....But that....now I realize... that won't make anything better. That won't change who I am. I will never get stronger or braver. I'll never be able to say or do what I really want..."

Mac paused.

"You... You don't belong here, Bloo."

"What?"

"You deserve a better kid then me. Someone who's strong and independent. Someone you can have the fun with, you want so much. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any friends. I'm too weak to stand up to Terrance by myself, too afraid to say Mom what's really going on or what I really want, and when I get sugar, I can't even control my own energy. "

"But I don't want any other kid... I'm your friend!"  
Mac smiled saddly:

"You only say that, because that's what I wanted you to say, right?"

"But..."

"I made a mistake... Now... please, go..."

"Mac..."  
"Please, Bloo..."

Bloo wanted to say something, but he ran out of things to say... Reculantly, he left the kitchen and Mac alone...

...with the strange feeling of beeing a failure as an imaginary friend.

*

"No, No, NOOOOOO!!!"

Again, Frankie banged her head against the steering-wheel in despair.

The tank

Was

EMPTY!

"I told you to refiel at the gas-station one mile ago, dear!", said Madam Foster firmly.

"Grandma, that was when the tank was still FULL. It just EMPTIED when you were buisy READING. THE. STUPID. WRONG. MAP!!!"

For every one of those words, Frankie hit the wheel with her head once, leaving some bruises on her forehead. Not that she cared right now.

Finally, she just let her face lie flat down on said wheel.

"Arghh... I'm getting the spare fuel..."

She just left the bus, when she had to realize something:

This was a one-way street. And behind her, yet another traffic jam had started to form.

AGAIN.

"No, No, NO NONONONONONO!"

Now, she was banging her head against the bus,until a high-pitched voice reached her :

"Hey, what are you doing? Does it hurt, is it fun? If it's fun, show me, It's fun, right? If it's fun, I want to join, because I looooooooove fun!"

Shocked, Frankie looked down to her feet, to find a little, roughly 5-years old girl talking.

"Who... are you?"

"Oh, my name's Goo Goo Gaga, because my parents let me chose my name, but I could only say "Goo Goo Ga Ga", since I was a Baby and stuff and couldn't talk, so I'm Goo Goo Ga Ga now, but everybody calls me Goo and that's fine, because Goo is soooo much shorter than Goo Goo Ga Ga and I like it!"

Frankie backed of.

"O.... K......"

She tried hard not to twitch with her eye. This little girl just said an amount of words worth an essay in aproximatly 5 second.

And her voice, GOD, THAT VOICE!

Frankie seriously wished, she would never hear such a fast and _annoying_ voice again.

However...

"What's your name?"

"F-Frankie?"

The little girl's eyes grew big:

"Reeeeally?But you look more like a Jennifer to me! Oh you know, and it would be so cool, if you wore your hair in twin-pigtails and had more lipgloss, and were a bit taller, and...."

Just as the girl said all that, a horde of clones started to form beside Frankie, who was more and more freaked out as the process progressed and started to drown in alternate versions of herself.

"Hehehe...... Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?", asked Madam Foster from inside the bus.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While writting the scene where Mac is all hopeless and down, I realized that his dialouge happened to seem a lot like it was from „Amu" of the manga „Shugo Chara", which I am reading right now. I wasn't intending on doing that. It just happened. Probably because of the simmilar premise of the two series: Shugo Chara is about the embodiment of your deepest wishes becoming real and alive (as something resembeling a fairy), quite simmilar to how imaginary creatures become real in FHFIF. I guess, I was just influenced by that. ^^;_

_Just in case you wonder whatever happened to Goo's parents, they went of to the grocery story, I think. And left their daughter alone. Yeah. _

_Antiauthority is just dumb. It causes children like Goo to become lonely outsiders. -.-_

_I got the idea of Goo, producing a million of alternate Frankie's from one of the Foster's comics, where some random boy fro Mac's school did in fact imagine a Frankie clone. He was forced to give her up, because his parents didn't want their son to have a girlfriend based on a 22 years ol woman. ^^;_

_Till the next chapter! ^^_


	6. Not as scary as it seems

_Already 6 chapters? Great!^^_

_This one is delayed one day, because I was rereading and partly rewriting it. The part that was partly rewritten, was the short scene at Foster's with Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, that I had to change completely, since the original version was focusing far to heavy on Eduardo's crying._

_I tend to go into melodramatic when writing characters sad an frustrated._

_This chapter is quite unique, since it's the first one without Mac and also the first one without Frankie since her side-plot started. Instead we're getting Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, setting of to help Frankie getting rid of her "clones"._

_I originally didn't plan those three to be in the story, but when I wrote it, I just found it fitting and put them in._

_Ah, I'm monologuing again. I'd better stop that. XP_

_Have fun with Chapter 6! ;-)_

_----------------------------------------_

Bloo closed the kitchen door behind him.

This was the first day in his life.

And it was already the worst day in his life.

Mac didn't want him.

Great.

The kid who thought him up didn't want him.

How much more pathetic could you get?

Where should he go now?

He only knew Mac and Terrance yet. What if every other kid in the world was like Terrance?

He didn't want to spend the rest of his days as slave of some random jerk.

Bloo shivered at the thought...

As he suddenly heard a loud laughing. It came from Terrance's room.

Bloo's natural curiosity kicked in. He went to the door and started eavesdropping.

Terrance was monologuing:

"MUHAHAHAHA! I just can't believe it worked! But it did! Putting the cake into the fridge was sooooo smart of me, I should give myself a medal! Now, I know, some might say, that it was a stupid idea, because nice, friendly and adorable Mac would never EVER eat something his mother forbid him to eat, even if it were right before his nose, but he DID! I'm so great! HAHAHA!"

Bloo couldn't believe, what he had to hear. He slapped his hand into his own face:

"God, it was a trap! And I made Mac fall into it! Way to go, Bloo!---

Wait a minute! That's not my fault! It's Terrance's! HE put the cake there, because HE, wanted it to happen! He's the one who made Mac feel miserable! He alone!

And he WILL pay for this....Because THIS is a game you can play with TWO players as well!!! And BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO is gonna win this one!!!

Memo to myself: Gotta meditate over how awesome my name is!"

This moment, Bloo made a plan.

*

Terrance came out of his room, still laughing:

"Best. Day. EVER! Oh, it just can't get any better than this...uh?"

Terrance noticed, that his leg hit something. He looked down.

Some kind of... doll was lying to his feet.

A pretty strange doll.

All blue and smiling. Kind of cute.

"Aww, if that isn't one of Maci's looser-toys! And a new one too! The day CAN get better!"

Terrance grabbed the doll and held it up right in front of him:

"Hold still my little friend, I'm just going to tear you apart into tiny, little pieces now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"WHA---"

Terrance stared at the doll in disbelieve:

"Did this thing just—"

Terrance looked into the eyes of the doll.

He looked closer... And closer... And closer...

"Big, fat Jerk!"

"WHAT THE---"

Suddenly, the doll pulled Terrance's shirt up over his head and knoted it together.

"Hey, what are you doing, you... stupid, evil doll!"

"You're the one who's stupid and evil here!", answered Bloo with a smirk, as he jumped down onto Terrances feet.

"OUTSCH!"

"And this is for Mac!!"

Bloo kicked him in the shin.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! ....You... little....."

While Terrance was still screaming, with his shirt knotted together above his head, Bloo ran away laughing:

"Want revenge for that? Come and catch me, idiot!!!"

"Wait up!... OUTSCH!"

Terrance crashed into the wall.

Lesson learned:

You don't see well with a shirt covering your sight.

*

Rrrrrrring!

A red hand reached out and picked up the receiver.

Wilt answered the phone:

"Foster's Home for imaginary friends! I'm sorry, but nobody from the management-department is here right now. Is it OK if you call la---

Oh, Frankie, it's you! Hi! And? Did you get your license?

Huh? Why not?

...

Oh, you're still in the test, I see. Why are you calling then?

.....

Errm, I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that? It sounded a lot like:

"Hyperactive little girl is flooding the street with an army of imaginary friends that look like me."

...

Oh, you DID say that?

...

And she won't stop making up more?

...

And nobody is getting through anymore?

...

You can't finish your test like that?

Don't worry, Frankie, I'm on my way!

...

Yes, I will take Coco and Eduardo with me.

We'll be right there in a minute, just hold out, is that OK?

It is? Well, then, till' later!"

Wilt hung up and ran up to his room, to pick up his two roommates.

"Coco, Eduardo! Frankie, Madam Foster and Mr. Herriman are in trouble!"

The the strange and yet-birdlike Imaginary Friend jumped out of her nest:

"COCO!?"

"Something with a little girl, making up a whole army of Frankie's."

"C-C-Clones?!",

Big, purple Imaginary Friend Eduardo jumped onto his bed and pulled the blanket over his head:

"I not coming! No! The clones are going to eat me!!"

Wilt was kind of confused:

"Errmm... Eduardo? Are you alright?"

Coco rolled her eyes:

"Co Coco Cococo Co Co."

"He watched "Clone Attack" last night? Isn't that the movie that couldn't be rated because the critics were traumatized by it?"

"The clones will do most horrible, horrible things to us!!! I don't want to die!!"

Eduardo pressed his stuffed bunny, Pacco, against him, as if it could protect him from the evil he was fearing so much."

Wilt went up to his bed:

"Eduardo, if the movie freaked you out so much, why did you even watch it in the first place?"

"Coco said, it had bunnies!"

"What?"

"Coco co co cococo!"

"Yeah, watching movies all alone IS boring, but why tricking Eduardo, out of all friends in the house, into watching it with you?"

"Coco co"

"..Yeah, you might be right about that, but now Eduardo is... well..."

"The clones, THE CLONES!!!"

Wilt sighed:

"I'm sorry, guys, but we really have to get to help Frankie fast. And she said, that she needed all three of us, or it won't work. And everything else they tried to get the Frankie-doubles of the street failed."

"Coco co co cococo co?"

"Uhhhmm... No, I'm pretty sure they didn't try that yet... It wouldn't be very nice, you know."

"Coco coco co?"

"And THIS is just plain illegal."

"Co...."

"Look, I'm sorry, but they need us! We really gotta hurry!"

"CO!"

But Eduardo just buried himself deeper under stuffed animals and bedsheets:

"No! Los clones no está recibiendo Eduardo!!"

Carefully, Wilt tried to calm Eduardo down:

"Don't worry, Eduardo, it was just a movie! What we have to cope with here are just Imaginary Friends, that look like our Frankie! And how could anyone, who looks like Frankie be evil?"

"That's what Davis think about Eliza's clones too... right before they EAT him!!!!WUUHAAA!!!"

„Coco, next time you want to watch a movie, watch it with me instead, OK?"

„*sigh* Co Co."

Wilt and Coco turned around and left the room:

„I just hope, whatever Frankie is trying to will also work without Eduardo. I wouldn't want her, Madam Foster and Mr. Herriman to be stuck in trouble."

Eduardo, who just heard not one, not two, but three names of people, he knew and cared about in the same sentence as „trouble" looked up and pulled the blanket away:

„Frankie, Madam Foster and Mr Herriman in trouble? Because of clones?"

He thought about it a few seconds.

Then, he jumped out of the bed:

„NO! THE CLONES ARE NOT EATING EDUARDO'S FRIENDS!"

With his new-found motivation, Eduardo rushed out of the room, after Wilt and Coco.

_------------------------------------------_

_Just to be sure, I watched up if there's any real movie called „Clone attack". Luckily, there isn't. Looks like hollywood hasn't sunk that deep yet after all. XP_

_I found it kind of hard to write Wilt's dialoug. I don't really know why, I just didn't go as smoothly as with the other characters._

_Coco's Dialoug, on the other hand, was (of course) really easy and fun to write. I just counted the syllables of the lines, I wanted her to say and, violá! Coco-speech!_

_Coco!^^_


	7. From Realization to FlyingVegetables

_Well this chapter was taking a bit longer. Butt he fanfiction is close to the end now, , so don't worry, I won't cancle the story just because of one or two chapter. XD If the last chapter isn't up by next weeks, you can start to guess that I was abduccted by aliens or something. ;-p._

_I'm kind of disappointed that the serie's last episode, „Goodbye to Bloo" hasn't aired yet, not even in Great Brittain, where it was ACCTUALLY supposed to air one day before my Brithday (7th of March). A download of that episode would have made a great Brithday present to me, but… well, I just have to wait till' it comes out, I guess._

_Still no Frankie in this chapter. I planed her and the other in corner „Clonestreet/Chaosavenue" to appear again in this chapter, but then, it streetched out to long and I pushed it back. Bur, to make up for that, the next chapter will be even awesomer, I promise! ;-)_

_Once again, enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

„Sigh…."

Mac was rolling in his bed. He was trying to sleep, but there was one thing he just couldn't get out of his head.

Bloo.

He had only known him for a few hours, but…

Well, that's not really correct. The idea has probably always been somewhere inside Mac. It was just a matter of time, when he would actually „come out".

The only one, who ever really called him friend yet…

„It's OK…", comforted Mac himself. „He's just a fantasy… I won't miss him that much…. Right?"

Mac tried to close his eyes. But they wouldn't just let him sleep.

The thing that Bloo said, started to flood his mind:

"_Of course you did! I'm your imaginary friend!"_

„_Let's go out and have some fun together!"_

„_I'm just making you some good suggestions!"_

He buried his head under the pillow:

„…Why am I lying to myself? I ALREADY miss him! I feel so awful! But… I just couldn't keep him! Because I… ‚cause I'm…"

Mac sat up and looked through the room… he spotted the action-figures:

"_But man, when we were playing just now, you were completly different!"_

„_Not „I guess so"! You're not getting anywhere like this!"_

"_Seriously, Have you ever actually tried to stand up to him?"_

"_But, from what you told me, Terrance get's you into trouble all the time anyhow, so what's the point trying to avoid it?"_

"_Then let me toast this guy!!"_

„_Didn't you want somebody, who's ‚not' afraid?"_

"_Mom, Mom, Mom! Is that all you can say?_

"_But I don't want any other kid... I'm your friend!"_

„My friend…"

Mac sighed:

„Maybe… he's right. Maybe I should at least try to change. If I don't do, nothing will become different…So…

…

Wait a minute…

If Bloo is someone, I imagined… than the way he acts was created by me as well. He's the way he is, because I made him that way….

could that mean, that all those things he said…

Was…

Was _I _trying to tell that myself?"

Mac's pupils widened for a split-second, as he realized what that meant:

„I…

I was telling that myself!

That was me!

I have always been so busy avoiding any kind of trouble, I just stoped listening to myself!

Bloo was just trying to tell me to care more about something, I've always pushed aside!

_Myself!_"

He gulped.

This sounded all so strange and even slightly creepy. But he knew, it was true. It just hit him, like a hundred tiny bells inside of him rang, saying „BINGO!".

It was true, he knew it. And that meant…

„...And I sent him away… Bloo tried to help me.

And I _sent him away._

Oh no, what have I done!?"

Mac jumped out of his bed in panic, rushed to the door, pulled it open.

„I gotta find--„

Before he could finish the sentence, someone running by had already grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Beeing forced to run, Mac looked surprised to his right side, just to find that his „captor" was…

„Bloo! You've not gone away!"

„Of course not, why should I?"

„Because I told you to—„

„Oh, you didn't seriously think I was going to listen to that? You're my friend, Mac, and I'm not just leaving you, if you like it or not! You're not mad because of that, are you?"

Mac smiled:

„Mad? Bloo, you don't know, how glad I am! Because, just now, I realized… Uhm, by the way, why are we running?"

Bloo started to explain:

„Well, I knotted Terrance's shirt over his head, stepped on his toes, kicked him in the shin and made him run into a wall!"

„Seriously?!", asked Mac in disbelieve.

„Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear his screams! It was hilarious!"

„WOW! But… How did you get away with that?"

„Oh, I didn't. He's chasing us right now. THAT'S why we're running."

„Oh.

...

OH NO! That's not good!!"

Just then, a all to familiar voice reached them from behind:

„HA! I knew, YOU had something to do with that! Come here, you and your evil doll!!!"

As Mac turned around and saw Terrance running after them, with his fist above his head, he gulped:

„He's gonna kill us! BOTH!"

„Don't worry" Bloo's voice was calm „It's all going according to my plan."

„According to you plan? How is THIS part of your plan?!"

„Just trust me! I know exactly what I am doing!"

„No, I---„

But then, Mac realized:

This was it. This was his chance.

His chance to finally change himself and become at least a little bit less afraid, a little bit less independent.

He had always been afraid of problems. He couldn't ignore them, so he went on to avoid them. And that made him surpress anything, that could cause them. Along that were his own desires.

That's why he was never able to stand up to Terrance.

Not because he was to small or to weak.

Just because he didn't allow it to himself.

But now, he had Bloo.

And now, he knew exactly, why he had Bloo.

To learn how to allow himself to desire things again.

To learn how to allow himself to have fun again.

To learn how to just listen to himself again, not just to others.

And if he wanted, really wanted to change at least a little bit, he first had to accept Bloo. And accept what he was planing right now.

„OK.", said Mac „What is your plan?"

„First: Keep running!"

„Fine. And second?"

„Second: Drop by at the kitchen!"

„What for?"

„You'll see!"

Suddenly, Bloo made a 90° turn, pulling Mac with him.

They ran towards the kitchen, followed closely by Terrance.

„STOP!!! LET ME BEAT YOU UP, OR I'M TELLING MOM, THAT YOU BET UP ME!!"

„OK, now he's getting ridiculous."; thought Mac aloud. „I'm 3 years old, how am I supposed to beat up him?"  
„With a good strategie!", answered Bloo the rethorical question. „Which we have! And now, here's your station!"

They made yet another turn and entered the kitchen, which was still messed up from Mac's sugar-massacre.

„And now?!", asked Mac.

Bloo just grabbed a plastic-bag and stuffed everything could take into it, even empting the spice-shelf in the process. Then, he let his eyes wander around in the room.

„Aha!"

He spotted a little box, took something out of it and stuffed it into the bag.

„Ready!"

„Yeah, ready for a beat-up!!!!"

Mac and Bloo turned around, to find Terrance standing in the door:

„You're not getting away from me!"

„Oh no, Mac, look, we can't get out, looks like we were trapped here, completly dependent to the mercy of your brother!", said Bloo in an incredibly dull voice, that made him sound like he was reading off a skript.

Nevertheless, Terrance seemed to take every word serious:

„Oh yeah, you sure are!"

„Could I just ask you one last question, before you execute our most horrible, but well desereved fates on us?"

„Uhm, sure?"

„What's your favourite spice?"

„Chili-Pepper?"

„Well, then HERE!"

Bloo threw a handful of Chili right into Terrance's face.

„AHH!"

Mac's brother tried to get the spice out of his face, but his rubbing made it only worse.

„Let's get outta here, Mac!", shouted Bloo and they ran past Terrance, out of the kitchen.

But it took Mac's big brother barely 20 seconds to get hurting, now bloodshed eyes open again.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

You two are DEAD!!"

He ran after Mac and Bloo, ignoring everything in his way.

The ensuring choosechase through half of the house left a trace of destruction and chaos, including 2 broken lamps, 3 crashed bowls, 8 shattered Photographes and a ripped carpet.

„Huh,huh,huh,huh….Bloo… Don't you think it's about time you use what you picked up in the kitchen?!",

Mac never thought, that he would ever encourage anyone to throw food around, but, looking at the situation, a dirty floor and a few crushed bones looked far better than a demolized house and a grave with their names on it.

„Huh, huh, huh…. No… Not yet!"

„When?!"

„Soon!!"

„But WHEN?!"

The chase had gotten worse. Terrance was now trowing chairs at them, since he got out of breath and couldn't run after them that fast anymore.

Bloo nodded:

„OK Mac, ready fort he awesome super-weapon, that will nail our earth-shattering shattering victory over the kind of dumb?!"

„Ready, ready, just get on with it!"

„Then listen closely now and do EXACTLY, what I tell you---„

Aprocimately 30 seconds later, the two of them suddenly parted, confusing Terrance, who stopped running for a moment.

After whom should he chase now?

„Woo Hoo!"

Terrance looked after the voice.

It was Bloo. He was grinning in a mishivious way, holding up a peanut. He was singing:

„This is Terrance's brai~in! This is Terrance's brai~in!"

„I'M GONNA SHOW YA MY BRAIN!!!"

Without any thinking (on the other hand; did he ever think?), Terrance rushed towards the little Bloo blob, ready to pulverize him in the most painful way possible.

„MAC, NOW!"

„Alright!"

Suddenly, Bloo jumped aside, revealing the apartment's door behind him (Terrance could have REALLY seen this coming), which Mac promptly opened from outside.

„NO, NO, NO, NO--„

But Terrance was going to fast and couldn't stop anymore. He ran straight through the door, out of the apartment, into the hallway, tripping over the railing and finally falling down the railing, landing in the pool in the hallway.

SPLASH!!

„WE DID IT!", shouted Mac, as he looked down the railing.

„I can't believe it, but we did it!!"

„And I can't believe, you ever doubted that we'd do it!", stated Bloo proudly.

Mac's eyes were big of amazement:

„And- And… The other stuff from the kitchen?! If you only needed this one, small Peanut, than why did you take so much? Where did it come in?"

Just as Mac had said that, a sound from beneath caught his attention. Terrance had escaped his wet trap and the water didn't cool down his mood in any way. In fact, he now looked even more furious than before.

„Oh.. no…"  
„THIS is where the other stuff comes in.", answered Bloo, slightly shocked about how the fall into the pool didn't stop Terrance.

„Time for the backup-plan!"

He started to stuff food into Mac's arms.

„Arm yourself, pal, arm yourself and then…."

He heard Terrance's angry grunting

„…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"

Mac and Bloo rushed outside the building. And, once again, Terrance was following them closely, and Mac had the unpleasant feeling, that his brother's speed increased.

They were now outside the building.

Mac and Bloo were armed with meat, vegetables and fruit.

Terrances was soaked with chlored water and furious as a bear, who's hibernation has been disturbed.

„Any last words?!", he shouted.

„MELONE-HEAD!", was Bloo's answer, he threw exactly this fruit at Terrance. It crashed against his hard head and shattered, knocking Terrance back.

„Start throwing, Mac!!"

„OK!!"

The two of them started to bomb Terrance with all they had from the kitchen, keeping him away from them.

*

„WHA! Flying Vegetables!!!!!"

Eduardo was cowering on the street in fear.

„Errr… What?", asked Wilt confused.

„Flying Vegetables!!! I see them, just now! They comeing to get us!"

Coco rolled her eyes:

„CoCoCo, Co co co co „Coco Cococo"!"

„Yes, there is! I just see them!", shouted Eduardo. He pointed at a wall, surounding an apartment-house.

„Look there! They were flying over the wall!!!"

Wilt shock his head and put his hand on Eduardo's forehead.

„What you doing, amigo?"

Wilt sighed:

„Well, at least you haven't got a fever…"

„You not believe me?!"

„Eduardo, you must be seeing things. I am sorry, but there are really no such things as „cannibal clones" OR „flying vegetables"."

„B-But they were here!!! The flying vegetables!!! Realmente!!"

„Sorry Eduardo, but we've got no time for this! Frankie needs our help!"

„Co!"

Wilt and Coco continued their way.

Eduardo was baffled:

„But…. Las veruras volante!...."

He turned his head and looked at the wall again.

„I not seeing things! … Was I?"

He looked closely…

Suddenly, a STEAK came flying over the wall.

„WHAAAAAAAAA!!! AMIGOS, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Eduardo ran away, crying in terror.

*

„Well, there goes tommorow's dinner.", said Mac, as he saw how the steak he threw was crossing the wall surounding the house. But he had different things to worry about now.

Like the possibility of beeing torn into halves by his furious older brother.

He tried to grab some more food to throw---

But there was no more.

Mac gulped.


	8. Brustin' out

_Next to last chapter, even though the most important part of the fanfiction ends here. ^^_

_I thank you all fort he great reviews and criticsm. Writting this Fanfiction is/was great fun. Maybe I'll do some more Foster's stuff in the future. It's so much fun to write those strange and yet symaptic characters. _

_Oh, just one thing: I hate the 4th and 5th season, because I realized how much Bloo is out of character for the maturity of those two seasons. In the seasons 1-3 and 6 he's so cute and mostly likeable but in 4 and 5… jerk…_

_Well, read ya! ^^_

_--------------------------------_

Street? What street?

This would probably have been what a helicopter-pilot may have thought if he was flying over the one-way street in the middle of the town right now:

It was covered and covered in red-haired girls (except for those who weren't), wearing green sweaters (same here) and wouldn't stop chattering.

And in the middle of all this, the original Frankie tried to bring order into all this, when she finally saw a red hand rising up over the heads of her wannabes'.

„Frankie!! We're here! Excuse me, you don't happen to be Frankie?"

„No, I'm Jennifer, tee hee!!"

„Oh, sorry."

The real Frankie quickly ran over to the one who rose his hand:

„Wilt, Eduardo, Coco!!!"

She maneuvred through the mass of girls and jumped in front of them:

„You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Eduardo threw her a suspecting look:

„Wait a minute, amigos! How we know that she is real Frankie and not another clone?"

Frankie crossed her arms and answered calm:

„Your name is Eduardo, but you're sometimes called Ed, you're as strong as an elephant but as sweet as a strawberry-shortcake, you own a collection of beany-baggies, your favorite food are potatoes and you can't sleep without a little light beside your bed. Believe me now?"

Eduardo's face lightened up. Suddenly, he smiled and grabbed Frankie, hugging her almost painfully:

„Frankie, it IS you!! Oh, I so glad the clones did not eat you!!!!"

„Ufh!... Why should a bunch of imaginary look-alikes try to eat me?"

„Coco showed him a horror-movie last night.", explained Wilt.

„Oh."

Frankie freed herself from Eduardo's hug and went back a step:

„Guys, I need your help now, so, please, listen good!"

„OK!"

„Coco?", asked Frankie the somewhat bird-like friend.

„Co!"

„You try to get the attention of my copies, so can guide them off the street and, if possible, to the Foster's bus. Use your eggs, if necessary! Eduardo, you make sure that as many of them as possible get into the bus! If they refuse, use force!"

Eduardo made a little jump:

„What? B-But … the clones…"

„Ed, look at them, do they look menancing to you?"

Eduardo took a look around. The red-haired girls were chattering and laughing, discussing boys, new trends and the hottest bands, while some others were trying to clean the street with brooms (god knows where they got them).

Eduardo finally came to the conslusion:

„No…"

„And they aren't attacking us , are they?"

„… Hey! You are right! They not trying to eat us!"

„Haha, of course they're not! They're imaginary friends, just like you, Coco and Wilt! They were just created to look like me. And am I a bad person?"

„No, no you are a good person, Senorita Frankie!"

„He, thanks! So, you're not afraid anymore, are you?"

„No! I am not afraid of the imaginary friends, that just looking like clones!"

„Great!

Now, Wilt, you have the best overview of the place! There should be a little girl with black hair and weird clothes somewhere around here. She's the one who's making up all those „me"s! You have to find her and keep her from making up any more, or we'll never clear the street of them!"

„Alright, leave it to me!"

Coco looked at Frankie asking:

„Co CoCo Co co?"

„I will get into the bus and drive it home and back here, everytime it is full, untill we cleared the street!"

„But you have no licence!"

„Better driving illegal than leaving it to grandma and her „Funny Bunny". Ask the instructor, he'll confirm that! And now, let's do our best!"

Frankie then quickly ran of to the bus, followed by Coco and Eduardo. Coco was laying eggs quickly, creating as many attention-seeking kinds of stuff as possible, while Eduardo leaded the distracted Frankies into the bus.

Meanwhile, Frankie had refilled the tanks, gotten inside the bus and was now sitting on her seat.

„Miss Francis! What are you planning to do?", asked Mr. Herriman

„Driving."

„But the street is not passable!"

„Coco and Ed are taking care of that."

„What will they do with those most annoying copies of yourself?"

„We're bringing them to Foster's. They're imaginary friends after all."

„You are aware that Foster's is off the route of your test, are you not?"

„I am, but I have to get those to the home first! This has priority now!"

While they leaded this conversation, the bus was getting noisier and noisier because of the additional Frankie's it was filling with.

The original looked at her driving instructor:

„I am really sorry, but I have to change the route… that won't cost me minus-points, will it?"

„Hm, I'll probably have to note it in the protocol…"

„Argh!... Ah, screw the test, there are more important things now…", Frankie was about to start the motor, when Madam Foster suddenly asked.

„Deary, maybe I should drive?"

Frankie quickly remembered back to the last time her Grandmother drove a car all by herself, then she answered decitated:

„No."

She started the motor and drove away, causing everyone behind the bus to shout out in relief and joy.

-------------------------------

„Bloo! I'm out of munition!!", Mac shouted.

„Me too!"

„What?!"

When Terrance heard this words, he laughed and grinned:

„Now, it's my turn!"

He came up to them , walking in slow, but menancing steps.

„What shall we do now?!", screamed Mac.

„Oh, I tell you what we'll do!Phase S!"

Bloo pulled something out of the bag and held it aloft triumphingly. It were two little, white, square things…

Mac couldn't believe his eyes:

„S-Sugar cubes?!"

„Oh, yes! Now, open your mouth!"

Mac backed of:

„Bloo, are you nuts?! You've seen me going berserk before, god knows what I would do this time!"

„Listen Mac! You're telling me all the time that you were to small and weak to do anything! I'm GOING to proof the opposite to you, no matter the cost!"

„And what if I snap and hurt somebody? For example, YOU?!"

„It's just a tiny little sugar cube! Look, I'm even breaking it into halves! Now tell me that you can't cope with that! THAT would be pathetic!"

„Why is that so important to you?!"

„Because I want to have a kid with guts for a creator, that's why!"

„I do have guts!!"

„Than prove it!!"

„Fine!!"

Mac grabbed the half sugar-cube, but hesitateda moment. Bloo quickly said:

„Mac, I believe that you can do this, now swallow it, before your brother realizes that he could actually move with speed!"

„Ok, Ok!"

So, Mac decided to just get it over with. He putt he sweet crystals into his mouth. And swallowed.

…

Terrances, who'd been walking in snail-speed up to this point, now stopped at all:

„Huh? What's… he… doing?"

Mac was looking, like a was focusing something… Shivering and facing the floor….

When he suddenly jumped right in Terrances' direction:  
„YOUAREABIGMEANJERKIHATEYOU!"

„WHAAAAAAA!"

Mac started beating his older brother up at sonic-speed:

„INEVERLIKEDYOUNOTEVENWHENIWASLITTLEYOUDALWAYSSTEALMYTOYSOHHYESIDIDNTFORGETTHATYOUIDIOTYOUDALWAYSTAKEEVERYTHINGAWAYFROMMEUNLESSDADWASWATCHINGANDONCEHEWASGONEYOUTHOUGHTYOUCOULDDOEVERYTHINGYOUWANTBUTTHATISOVERNOWYOURNOTTAKINGBLOOFROMMETOOFORGETITHESMYFRIENDANDYOUCANTDONOTHINGABOUTIT

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH!!"

Bloo crossed his arms statisfied:

„Now, that's what I wanted to see. GO, MAC!!"

The cheering wasn't needed in any way, Mac was so full of energy, he just kept releasing it on Terrance.

And, strangely, for the first time in his life, he was completly aware of what he was doing in his sugar-rush. He just didn't feel like it was necessary to care. Terrance had never cared what happened to Mac while beating him up eihter after all…

So, Mac kept on hitting and shouting and…hitting…

But …

Then, Mac realized, that he had to stop. Now.

//OK…. Now, I have to… calm down….//

Mac took a few deep breaths.

Restrained the energy.

Let go of the rage.

…

He opened the eyes now. His sugar blured eyesight had returned to normal.

And he felt relieved. Incredibly relieved.

And also happy, that he stopped.

Terrance was knocked out, but not wounded any way. Just exthaused.

Bloo came run up:

„WOW, dude, that was awesome!! But why'd you stop!?"

Mac smiled:

„Because I wouldn't be me, if I hadn't stopped."

„Huh? I don't quite follow."

„You were right, I AM glad I finally stood up to him. I now know that I can do something like that if I want. But you know what I don't want? To be just a big jerk as Terrance, no matter what reason for! I think that's something I wanted to find out as well."

„So… you stopped beating Terrance up, because that's what Terrance would do?"

„Yes, you got it."

„… I don't see the logic behind that."

„Well…"

„Wha---

What is going on here?!"

Mac turned around quickly.

It was his mom. Open mouthed, she had let go of the bags she'd been carring, starring at the battle-field and the knocked out Terrance before her.

And in the middle of this, Mac and Bloo…

Mac gulped:

„M-Mom…"

He backed of a step:

„ He He… Did you have a nice day?...Uhh…"

She just rubbed her eyes and uttered:

„M-Mac?.. What… How… Isn't that all from our fridge?!"

„Ahahaha…."

Just then, Terrance woke up, saw their mother and rushed to her:

„MOOOOOOOOOOMMY!!! WOOOOHEEEEE!!! Mac was soooo mean today, you wouldn't believe it!! He got an evil doll now and they were rushing all through the house and destoring everything!! Mac even ate cake!! They were running amok! I couldn't stop him, because he'd beat me up, when I tried!!! It was sooo awful and I'm so glad you are here now and can protect me from this evil little boy!!!!!!!"

„Mac! Is that true? You ate sugar? But you know how you react to it!"

„No!..Well, yeah, I ate sugar, but it was not how Terrance told it! He was the one who…Uhh…."

Mac tried to say something, but then, Terrance threw him a weird look and he suddenly couldn't say anymore… He was too afraid…

Terrance smiled:

„See Mom? He's sooo lying, he doesn't even know what to say?"

„Who's lying!?!"

Bloo stepped forward:

„Miss, this sappy jerk here is the one who's lying, not my buddy Mac! He's a big fat doofus, who plays punchingball with Mac, everytime you step outside the door! Don't believe me?! Maybe you should install cameras to get a clue how awful your lil' boy's life really is!!"

Mac's Mom was baffeled:

„Oh my… are you… are you what I am thinking you are?... Mac.. is that really…?"

She looked at Mac in confusion. Mac sighed:

„He's my imaginary friend. I made him up while you were gone…"

„Imaginary friend? But why, Mac? Did you feel so lonely? But I told Terrance too play---„

Bloo interuppted:

„Ha Ha, „play". Yeah, sure. Because beeing smashed against a wall and getting your stuff crushed is sooo much fun!"

„Terrance?!"

She turned at her older son, as he quickly tried to deny:

„He's lying Mom!!! Mac made him to torture me, because he was jealous of me beeing bigger and—„

Suddenly, Mac shouted:

„STOP LYING, TERRANCE!!!"

He jumped up:

„That's not what happened Mom! Do you remember the clay you brought home yesterday? I wanted to make you a present from it, but Terrance smashed it and beat me up afterwards!!"

„Terrance?"

„ALL LIES!!"

„SHUT UP!! Mom, I'm sick of him always getting away with everytjing he does! The brokken sink? That was him! The ripped cook-book? That was him! The electroduction of the neighbour's cat? Terrance, Terrance, TERRANCE!!"

Bloo gave them a proud smile.

Mac continued:

„And while I'm at it, I'm not a baby anymore!!! There are so much rules I have to follow, but Terrance has not!! That's not fair! I deserve it more! I want to jump on my bed, I want to have sweets now and then, even if I get a little hyper, I want to watch TV till 8pm, I want to play with the good videogames as well and I want you to be there for me more often!!! I want to—„

Mac felt his mother's hand on his head. She was petting him:

„Aww, Mac… I never knew you felt like this... I'm so sorry. I thought, leaving you alone at home with Terrance would be the best thing to do to ensure our income…"

The tone in her voice changed and her eyes slid into a different direction:

„ But, obliviously, I was mistaken with that…"

Terrance was shocked:

„B-But Mom! They're so lying… I…"

She turned around:

„That's enough, Terrance! To be honest, I always suspected it was you doing all those things, but since Mac always stated you were innocent, I believed him! Do you think I never get any calls from your teacher's for your nice little „pranks" at school? Now I can finally know for sure that they were telling me the truth! I think I'll attend the next parents-teacher meeting, scheduldes or not."

Terrance swallowed. He knew, he was done now.

His mother finished with the words:

„But, for now, you are…

Grounded."

„NO!"

„YES!!!"

Mac jumped up happily and he and Bloo hugged each other:

„THANK YOU!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I would have never done that alone, Bloo!! You're the greatest friend I could ever have!!"

Bloo blushed a little bit:

„Aww, cut it out… even through it IS true!"

„So, your name is Bloo?"

Mac's mother had went up to the two and looked down at them.

„Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Lady!"

„He He… Aww, Mac, You've always been quite creative..."

She looked at Bloo a bit sceptical:

„But are you aware, how much responsibility an imaginary friend brings?"

Mac quickly hugged Bloo again:

„I want to keep him!! He's the best friend I could have!"

„You have to take responsibility for everything he does! Every little prank, everything he brakes."

„That's not a problem!", said Mac.

Bloo nodded:

„Yeah, taking responisbility for my pranks is better than taking responsibility for Terrance's pranks, what?"

„Actually, I hoped you'd promise to be good…"

„Oh, Ok, I'll be good… mostly!"

Mac's mother sighed:

„Mac, to be honest, our apartment is already small enough and you can't gurantee that he won't make any problems! I don't know, if we can afford---„

Bloo looked up to her with big eyes:

„Lady, did anyone ever tell you how fabulous you look with that haircut?"

„Uh… well, why, thank you…"

„Can I call you „Mom"?"

„Errr.."

„Technically „Grandma" would be more correct, but you are much to young and pretty to be a grandma!"

Mac's mom sighed and rolled her eyes a bit:

„OK, I got it. You can stay."

„Yessss!"

„But if you give Mac any stupid ideas, I'll call the local foster home to come and get you!"

Mac stepped inbetween:'  
„That won't be necessary mom! I'll be good and keep us both out of trouble! I'm responsible enough, really!"

„But, sooner or later, you will get bored with him and then…"

„No.", said Mac firmly: „I won't get bored with him. Ever. We'll always be friends! Right Bloo?"

„RIGHT, MAC!"

Mac Mother nodded:

„Well, if you say so…

Anyway Mac… I decided to raise your television-curfew to 8pm!"

Mac laughed:

„YEAH! Thank you Mom!"

„Just 8pm?", Bloo gave a sceptical look: „And what about the bed-jumping and the candy?

Mom rose her finger:

„The beds are funitur and not for jumping. And Mac simply can't have any sugar. I can show you the medical artest, if you want."

„Come on!"

Mac smiled:

„It's OK, Bloo, 8pm is great!"

„It's late now boys. You should go to sleep. Alright?"

Bloo protested:

„But I wanted to pl-„

„Alright, Mom!", said Mac quickly. „Come on, Bloo!"

„But…"

He winked at him:

„We can play tommorow! I'll get the videogames from Terrance's room!"

„ALRIGHT!"

The two boys ran inside.

Terrance gave his mother a last pleading look but she just pointed at the door and said firmly:

„Which part of „grounded" didn't you understand?"

„Arrghh…"

He went inside as well, hearing Mac and Bloo laughing from upstairs.

„ARGH! This blue creep ruined everything! Oh, you just wait, Mac, one day I'll—„

„TERRANCE!"  
„I'm in my room, Mom, I'm in my room!"

„What a day..."

The boy's mother let herself fall into the couch, looking at the mess that the apartment had become. She'd have to clean this all latter…

„Ahh… Mac is a responsible little boy. But this new imaginary friend of his looks like a little troublemaker to me… Will it look like this here everyday now?"

She sighed.

„Hmm…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled a little lock out. Then, she opened it. Inside was a picture up a little girl with brown looks and something yellow, resembeling a cartoon cat:

„He he… Lizzy. I miss her…"

She looked up:

„Every child has to grow up someday and realize, that they have to cope with their lifes alone, instead of hiding behind an imaginary friend… That's what makes having them so sad… knowing that it isn't forever. But, then again, which good things last forever? Holidays? Friendships? Marriages..?

I'll just let them have fun togheter, until the day it's „ Good bye"…"


	9. Most annoying little people

_So, final chapter!_

_Thank you, everybody, for all those nice reviews! It makes me happy when my stories entertain people! Incredibly happy!^^_

_I'll maybe write some more Foster's fanfics in in near future, but, for now, that's it!^^_

_And now, just enjoy the conclusion and leave some reviews! _

_I'll read ya! ;-)  
Neni-chan_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

„347, 348, 349! Frankie,they are all here!", shouted Eduado.

Coco nodded:

„Coco!"

„Thanks, guys!!", replied Frankie.

Relief. They actually managed to get all of the imaginary Frankies to Foster's. She sighed. Next to her, her driving instructor was studiing his notebook… Frankie just had to ask him now:

„Mister…"

„Hm? What is it?"

„I know, today didn't go quite as smooth as we thought, and I didn't finish the set route, but I know I can do it! When can I retry?"

The instructor answered clamly:

„There will be no retry."

„What?!"

Frankie thought she was about to faint. No retry?! That couldn't be happening! She NEEDED this license!

„B-But it wasn't my fault! I swear, I can…"

„There will be no retry, because you passed!"

„I… passed?!"

Frankie's eyes widened:

„No joke? Seriously? But.. how?! After all that happened… and I didn't finish the test!"

„Nobody fails the test because of one missed red light, Miss Foster. And everything else was nothing more than an unlucky coincidence,which your driving-skills had nothing to do with. In fact, you even solved this situation quite bravorous and proved that you are able to handle the stress that the driving of a big vehicle, like your bus, can bear.

And, just between you and me, I would rather see you driving this bus than your – excuse me—crazy grandmother or her imaginary friend."

„Yeah, I thought so.", answered Frankie, remembering what she told Eduardo on the street a few minutes before.

The instructor smiled:

„Her is your License, Francis Foster! Congratulations!"

Frankie quickly grabbed the card:

„YES!"

She didn't care that the picture of her on the license looked butugly. Now, she just felt like celebrating. She just had to shout:

„EVERYBODY! Get ready! In 20 minutes, we're going to the ice-bar! On my bill!!"

A loud wave of joyfull calls, much more pleasing than the angry drivers in the traffic-jam, reached Frankie's ear, knowing that everyone in the house was getting ready to get into the bus now—which she would drive!

She couldn't quite recall, when it was the last time she'd been so happy, but it must have been a while yet.

Smiling took a glance over to Wilt, he was speaking to the little back haired girl:

„… and that's why you should never, ever fill the street with imaginary friends! Did you understand?"

The little girl just smiled at him in a weird, dreamy way.

Wilt didn't know what to think of that:

„Uhhmm… I'm sorry, but did you…"

„Oh, what? Ah, excuse me, but I wasn't listening at all, because what you said was, like, kinda boring, but then I realized, how ta~all you are, I mean, did someone ever tell you how tall you are, you must be, like the tallest person on the world, you'd make a great basketball player. Did you every play baketball, you should try it! By the way, where are we, what kind of place ist his? I like the wallpaper, it looks all weird, but old at the same time, what kind of people are living here, are they nice? Oh, I know, they'll probably invite us for tea, right, ri--- hey, a giant badger!!!"

The girl ran of in Mr. Herriman's direction:

„Hi, giant badger! Why do you need a monocle? Is your eyesight so bad, or do you just wear it because it fits your outfit? What's up with that outfit anyway, you look like a buttler! Are you a buttler?"

Mr. Herriman was about to back of, because he just couldn't find any words to answer this girl, but his manners forbid him to do something like that. Instead, he just shouted:

„Miss Francis!!!"

„Yes?", asked Frankie, still in the best mood ever.

„Who is this most irritating little child?", asked Mr. Herriman.

„Oh, that's the little girl who created all those look-alikes!...Uhmm… „Goo", wasnt it?"

„Yes, yes, and „GooGoo GaGa" is my full first name! Well, but my full nae would actually be—„

„Yes, thank you, we get the point!", said Frankie quickly.

„Don't worry Mr. Herriman, Wilt figured out the phone number of her parents, they'll be there to pick her up in a minute!"

Frankie was holding the girl on one hand, so she wouldn't run of upstairs and get herself lost.

„Oh, yes, the imaginary versions of you, Miss Francis. What are you planning to do about those? Keeping them all here would certainly cause a huge confusion whenever we would be calling the friends to dinner!"

„Aaaall taken care off!", said Frankie.

She went to the door:

„Wilt, Ed and Coco were so nice to hang up a few posters in the street."

And opened:

A horde of young men was standing behind it, shouting in a loud chorus:

„We want to adopt a teenage-girl imaginary friend! PLEEEEASE!!!"

„Don't worry, boys, there are enough for everyone!", answered Frankie.

„YEAY!!!"

Mr. Herriman nodded:

„Ah, very well, but what about…her!"

The little girl was looking around the whole place, amazed:

„WOW! Are those guys over there imaginary friends?! And those?! And those?! And those?! Is this a place full of imaginary friends?! I wish I had an imaginary friend like the one over there, but with yellow---UMMPF!"

Frankie had quickly covered the little girl's mouth with her hand. She bended down to her:

„Now, little girl, listen to me:

This is a place for imaginary friends, OK?"

She nodded.

„And we have space for about 3000 friends, OK?"

Again, she nodded.

„But f you keep on making more and more and more of them, we'll endup having no space left for them and they will have to sleep on the street. Do you want that?"

She shock her head quickly.

„Well, then, I'll now let go of you, if you promise me to keep your imagination under control!"

The girl nodded again.  
Frankie carefully took her hand off they girl's mouth, but as soon as it was down, the girl finished:

„..freckles!!"

A new imaginary friend suddenly popped out of nowehere.

„Oopps..", answered the girl. „Uhmm… well, still 2999 other spaces left! Hehe!"

„As I thought…", said Mr. Herriman „You, Miss Francis, have no control over the chaos this girl could cause here!"

„Well, of course not! I'm not her mother!"

„Therefor, I declare a new rule for the home, which bans the little girl with the most ridiculous name, the most annoying voice and the overactive imagination from ever visiting this institution again!"

„And that means?!", asked Goo interested.

„Uhhmmm..",

Frankie didn't quite know, how to formulate that in a nice, child-friendly way.

Finally, little Goo got her answer…

By just beeing kicked out the door by Mr. Herriman.

„Wow!", shouted the girl: „Today was the most funny day in my life! With all those cool, tall and badger-like imaginary friends, ands stuff! I'm soooo comeing again tommorow! Hehe!"

„NO!!", shouted everybody inside the house.

Goo just completly missed the point.

………………………………………………………..

When Mac woke up the next morning, a saturday, the first thing that came to his mind, was whatever everything that happened the evening before had not just been a dream.

He got his answer, when somebody suddenly looked down at him from the upper bed:

„Morning, buddy!"

Bloo jumped down to him:  
„Soooo, how are you?!"

Mac laughed:

„Morning, Bloo! I'm very, very fine, thank you!"

„You know what, Mac?", asked Bloo.

„What?"

„Tonight…. I met Aliens!!"

„Really?!"

„Yes! For some reason my eyesight was a bit blurry, but they were here and they looked just like the action-figures we played with yesterday!"

„Oh!", Mac giggled: „You were having a dream!"

„Uhhm, what?"  
„A dream is like…. A movie that happens in your head while you're sleeping! Sometimes you remember it, sometimes you don't!"

„But it wasn't like a movie! It was very real!.. Except for that blur..hmm"

Mac just shock his head.

Ohh, Bloo…

Mac had a feeling that his life going to become a lot more exciting with him. In a good way.

„Hey, let's go and have breakfast!"

„Oh yes, I'm starving!!!... By the way, if you can't have sugar, what do you eat for breakfast?"

„Sugar-free cereals!", answered Mac. „They're healthy!"

„Barf!", was Bloo's statement. „I'll go for whatever else is there."

„Ah… I just remembered... We emptied the kitchen yesterday, remember? We'll probably not even have any breakfast!"

„What? NO!"

Just then, Mac's mother's voice reached them from downstairs:

„Boys!! Who wants pancakes?"

She seemed to have one of her rare days off today

„Well, that's MORE like it!!", was Bloo's statement as he rushed down the stairs. „Last one in the kitchen is a snail!"

„Hey, wait for me!", shouted Mac, running after his imaginary friend.

Oh yes, Bloo was going to keep him entertained and, most of all, buisy for the next few years…

Buisy, yes, and there'd probably be a lot of trouble.

But Mac would enjoy every second of it. He just knew it.


End file.
